


Spones Ficlets

by deepgreensea



Series: Ficlets and other things [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sleeping Together, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepgreensea/pseuds/deepgreensea
Summary: Just a collection of shorter Spones things I've posted ontumblr. Each chapter is labelled with the prompt title and the rating (T/M/E). I'll be adding to this occasionally :)Other tags may be added with later chapters.





	1. First Kiss (T)

McCoy sipped his drink and looked around the room purposefully, thankful for all people who were still there. All the ones who made it. He wasn’t even sure how he’d pulled this off, considering he was in a less-than-celebratory mood after everything that happened. After everyone they lost. But he really wanted Jim to have something nice, because Jim deserved it, so he was going to have a good time and focus on the things they didn’t lose.

He kept glancing around though, less and less subtly as the evening went on, breath catching every time Spock caught his gaze. McCoy tried to tell himself it was because he was still worried, because they’d come too close to Spock not being okay.

—

It was dark by the time he said his goodbyes and headed for the exit.

“May I walk with you Leonard?”

“Sure Spock. I’ll uh… I wanted to check how you were healing up anyway.”

They walked out the building in silence, falling into step easily once they were outside in the simulated night of Yorktown. McCoy tried to look straight ahead, purposefully not lifting his gaze any higher than necessary.

“I see you are still uncomfortable at this Starbase.”

McCoy laughed, “That obvious?”

“Yes,” Spock replied with the faintest trace of a smile that most people would have missed. McCoy wondered when he started being able to read all of Spock’s subtleties.

The rest of their walk was quiet, comfortably so, and mostly uneventful. Except for the moments where their hands brushed together and McCoy’s heart pounded for a few minutes afterwards.

—

Spock had already changed by the time McCoy walked into his room with the scanner he’d retrieved from his own.

He walked up to Spock and lifted up his t-shirt, folding it over to keep it in place. He tried to not get distracted by the line of hair under Spock’s navel and tried really hard to not think about where it went. He pressed his fingers gently to Spock’s almost-healed skin before using his scanner,  rationalising it by telling himself that sometimes plain old-fashioned doctoring worked just as well as technology. In reality he just wanted to touch Spock. To reassure himself that Spock was fine, that they all were. And to see how Spock’s skin felt under his fingers.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, I have not experienced any pain since leaving the hospital.”

“Looks alright,” McCoy said softly, putting his scanner down on the counter and straightening Spock’s t-shirt.

Spock didn’t move however, and now they were standing much too close and McCoy didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Leonard…” Spock’s voice trailed off as he looked away.

McCoy didn’t say anything, but softened his expression in the hope that Spock would proceed.

“I meant to thank you,” Spock said quietly, “for saving me.”

“Spock you… you don’t have to thank me. I hope you know I didn’t mean what I said back there. I—” It was McCoy’s turn to look away, suddenly feeling too vulnerable under Spock’s gaze “—Jesus Spock I don’t know what I’d do without you either.”

Spock didn’t respond, not in words anyway, but his hands found McCoy’s. He threaded their fingers together and the next few moments consisted of carefully controlled breaths. Spock inched forward just as McCoy’s gaze dropped, and pressed their lips together. It was light and questioning, and Spock pulled back like he wanted to see if maybe this wasn’t what he should be doing. He didn’t have much time to think about it because McCoy untangled their fingers and brought his hands up to Spock’s face, gently pulling him in again and kissing him back with much more intent. 

For all the build-up and the waiting, all the _years_ of it, they kissed softly. Lips moving slowly and hands gently seeking out warmth and skin. Urgency abandoned for a reverence that came from knowing, despite themselves, that this was always the way it was going to be.


	2. Unresolved sexual tension (M)

McCoy didn’t really know what to call this thing they did. This teasing and flirting and working each other up. Except that flirting usually had an end goal, whereas this didn’t. It couldn’t. 

Whatever it was, they took turns doing it. Like a game that no one would ever win.

It started with just words. Spock would stand much too close while he spoke in that soft voice that made McCoy’s heart beat much too fast. Spock would look him in the eye disarmingly and turn up the corners of his mouth in a barely-there smile, but it would be enough for McCoy to think about it for the rest of the day.

McCoy would get him back though. He’d walk up behind Spock at his station and lean closer until he saw Spock’s hands stiffen. He’d whisper something ordinary that he could have easily relayed over the comm. But he’d let his drawl come through a bit stronger that usual, because that made Spock’s hands ball into fists.

They’d push a little further every time, until McCoy felt like he couldn’t breathe. So he wanted to believe Spock couldn’t breathe either. He _needed_ to believe that Spock went back to his quarters, wanting to scream, and collapsed on his bed. He needed to believe Spock would squeeze his eyes shut and think of McCoy as he got off.

Words slowly turned into touches, and Spock didn’t touch _anyone_. But every now and again he’d brush something imaginary off McCoy’s uniform. Sometimes he’d let his fingers linger a little too long, running them down McCoy’s chest or arm. And then he’d stand too close again until McCoy felt the blood rush to his face and step away.

And of course McCoy would touch him back. He’d go out of his way to make sure their fingers brushed together when they walked side by side. He’d check him over for something after away missions, knowing Spock was perfectly well and unharmed. And Spock would let him do it. He’d let McCoy’s hands sweep all over his body, slowly and carefully. And McCoy would always be sure to check Spock’s hands, fingers dragging slowly over his palms until Spock’s breath hitched. But his own would be unsteady, and every time he’d be convinced that Spock could hear the way his heart pounded.

So McCoy really needed to believe that Spock thought about him when his tongue was in someone else’s mouth, his hands fisted in someone else’s hair. He needed to believe that every time Spock was inside someone else he’d be thinking about McCoy, and wishing it was McCoy lying underneath him gasping and saying his name over and over.

Because every time they did this thing it reminded McCoy that Spock was all he could think about.


	3. Waking up together (T)

Spock always got up early. Sometimes to work, sometimes to meditate, and sometimes just because Vulcans didn’t need all that much sleep. He’d always be extra quiet though, because Leonard still had a good few hours left until he had to be awake.

Mornings were Spock’s favourite — even the simulated, artificial ones aboard the Enterprise. Despite the soundproof construction of their quarters he could still somehow feel the quiet of the ship, the empty corridors and dimmed lighting.

But there were some mornings when Spock would walk aimlessly around their quarters and he’d always end up at the foot of the bed. He’d look at Leonard and something would pull at his heart, because sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Leonard chose him out of everyone else in the entire galaxy.

And that same pull would always make him undress and get back under the covers. Spock knew it would probably wake Leonard but he’d still shift right up and wind both arms around him. And If that didn’t wake him then the way Spock pulled him closer definitely would. And then Spock would whisper the exact amount of time he still had left to sleep and Leonard would laugh.

Spock loved the way Leonard would slowly relax in his arms and drift back to sleep, and Spock would always think that this might be his favourite thing about mornings.


	4. "You did what?" (T)

“YOU DID WHAT?”

“I informed Jim of our intention to pursue—”

“Yeah I heard you Spock! Just—” McCoy tried to calm his voice, aware that he was maybe overreacting, and that his office was not as soundproof as he would have liked, “—don’t you think we should figure this out first?”

“Leonard last night you kissed me, and insinuated that this is something you desire to repeat. I merely followed regulations to ensure that we do not break any rules.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be making this official to Starfleet? I mean—”

“I apologise Leonard, my understanding of human relationships is clearly still lacking. I incorrectly assumed that this was something you wished to pursue.”

“No Spock, it’s just—”

Spock stood up, clearly not interested in the rest of McCoy’s attempts to explain. “I need to report for my shift.”

“Spock wait…” McCoy pleaded, but Spock had already opened the door leading into medbay and any further discussions would only cause a public scene.

McCoy sank back down into his chair as soon as the door closed behind Spock.

And to think the day had started so well. He woke up thinking about how soft and willing Spock’s mouth had been against his own, smiling when he realised it wasn’t just something he imagined this time. _Fuck._

—

Spock busied himself even more than usual during his shift, making sure he didn’t have a moment spare in which to dwell on his embarrassment earlier. And the embarrassment still to come when he would have to approach Jim and explain his misunderstanding.

Fortunately Jim was sympathetic, albeit confused, and didn’t pry or ask for further explanation. Spock headed to the labs after his shift, intent on leaving just enough personal time to meditate before bed.

It seemed his meditation would be cut short though, because upon arriving at his quarters he found Leonard sitting outside his door, attracting puzzled looks from passing crewmembers.

“Leonard what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“It was unnecessary to sit outside my quarters, there are other ways of contacting me.”

“Can I come in?”

“If it is brief, I must meditate and sleep.”

Leonard got up and followed him inside. Spock walked a respectable distance away before turning around, hands firmly clasped behind his back.

“If you are concerned about my earlier admission to Jim, rest assured that it has been rectified.”

“No Spock, that’s not what I wanted.”

“What _did_ you want?”

“Spock, I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Spock wanted to tell him that it seemed that was exactly what he wanted to do, but he bit his tongue.

“I don’t exactly have a good track record with these things,” Leonard said, taking a few steps forward. Spock stood in place, allowing the distance between them to close. “I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted, and that you were serious.”

Seeing Leonard so earnest made Spock soften his voice. “I though you would have inferred that from my actions this morning, I would not have made a declaration to Jim if I was not serious about it.”

“I freaked out Spock. I haven’t had a relationship—” Leonard took another step forward, “—or much of anything for a really long time. I just wanted some time for us to take it slow and figure it out, you know… without anyone prying.”

“I understand. I should have consulted you first, I apologise.”

“Don’t, I shouldn’t have overreacted.” Leonard stepped right up to Spock, hands cautiously finding his waist. “Are we okay?”

“Yes,” Spock smiled before leaning forward. And when they kissed Leonard’s lips were just as sure as they’d been the previous night, and just as breath-taking as Spock had imagined long before then.


	5. Phone sex (M)

Part 1/2

* * *

 

“Tell me about your day Spock.”

“It was ordinary Leonard. I would rather hear about the conference.”

“No you wouldn’t,” McCoy laughed and lay back on the bed in his hotel room.

Spock paused slightly and McCoy imagined the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. “You are correct, but I would like to hear about you.”

McCoy smiled and hoped Spock could hear it in his voice. “I’m good. It’s a good change of scenery. Miles and miles of earth under my feet.” It was McCoy’s turn to pause and hesitate. “I miss you Spock. I uh… I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

“What exactly were you thinking about me Leonard?”

McCoy was glad Spock couldn’t see his eyes widen in surprise. It wasn’t really like Spock to be asking things like that. So of course McCoy should have said something like ‘how happy you make me’ or ‘how I can’t wait to see you’. Or…

“All the things I wanna do to you when I get back.”

Spock was silent for far too long and McCoy cursed inwardly. It was too soon to be doing this after only a couple of weeks. Actually maybe with Spock it would always be too soon. _Dammit._

“Spock? Sorry I—”

“Tell me what you miss Leonard.”

McCoy swallowed his surprised gasp and he was grateful that no one was around to see the blush in his cheeks or the growing bulge in his pants. And then he panicked, because he hadn’t really thought this through. Was he really going to do this with Spock? _Spock?_

“I miss kissing you. A lot. I uh… I miss that.” _So fucking smooth._

More silence.

“Leonard?”

“Yeah?”

“I wish to hear more.”

So McCoy told him more. Shyly at first, because he didn’t really know how to do this, and doing it with Spock made it infinitely more difficult. But the heavier Spock’s breathing got the easier it became. McCoy told Spock he missed the heat of his mouth and the softness of his lips. Told Spock everything he missed about his body and how it moved and felt.

At some point McCoy couldn’t take it anymore and unfastened his pants and shoved his hand inside. He carried on talking and when he heard Spock gasp he knew that Spock had done the same.

Spock pleaded with a strained voice to hear more so McCoy told him how he missed the way Spock’s legs would wrap around him and pull him closer. Spock moaned and McCoy told him through ragged breaths how he missed the way Spock’s hands felt on his skin. How Spock’s mouth felt on his skin.

Spock’s moans got louder and McCoy barely managed to carry on speaking, but he wanted to talk Spock through this. Wanted Spock to miss him just as much.

“I miss everything about you Spock. I love everything about you.” He paused to moan at his own ministrations and to gather himself before he said too much. “I love how you taste and how you feel—” _Gasp,_ “—and the sounds you make when I do something you like.”

Spock cried out and McCoy gave himself a few more hard strokes before he was right there with Spock, gasping and calling his name and clutching at his pillow to give himself something to hold on to.

They lay for a while listening to each other’s breathing, revelling in the bittersweet afterglow, and McCoy had never wished so desperately to be near another person in his life.

“Leonard?”

“Yeah Spock?”

“I miss you very much.”


	6. Clothed (M)

Part 2/2

* * *

 

It really shouldn’t have surprised Spock that the moment Leonard returned to the Enterprise there were three medical emergencies that all required his immediate attention. Spock’s disappointment was lessened by the thought that maybe their first meeting after two weeks apart should not in fact take place on the bridge. Because whereas Spock more or less trusted himself, he did not have full confidence in Leonard’s ability to keep up a stoic appearance. 

They would tell people eventually, but not just yet.

For that same reason when Spock swung past medbay after his shift he really only meant to come say hello. He meant to walk into Leonard’s office and greet him and then leave him to finish his work. They’d been apart for two weeks, and a couple of extra hours paled in comparison. But for some reason Spock closed the door behind him.

And he didn’t say hello. He strode towards a smiling and surprised Leonard — who _was_ trying to say hello — and crashed into him. He pushed their lips together so hard that Leonard had no choice but to open up and let Spock’s tongue into his mouth. But it only took two seconds for Leonard’s surprise to fade and for him to clutch desperately at Spock’s uniform.

And Spock though nothing of pushing Leonard back against the wall and swallowing more of his surprised noises.

Because all Spock could think about were the conversations they’d had over the past two weeks. The ones he’d heard about but never imagined himself having. Especially not with a grumpy southern doctor he’d spent years arguing with. But the voice Leonard used to argue was not the same voice he used when he told Spock where he wanted to put his mouth and exactly what he wanted to do with his tongue. 

Even with his mind distracted, Spock’s body knew exactly what it wanted. His knee wedged itself between Leonard’s legs and the friction was so good he forgot all about the things Leonard had said. He could and most definitely would think about them later, but right now there was just Leonard’s solid body moving desperately against his. And Spock started moving too, until their moans and frenzied rhythm got in the way of kissing and all they could do was hold on tight and breathe.

This wasn’t perfect, this wasn’t what they had talked about and promised each other and it definitely wasn’t what Spock had in mind when he walked into Leonard’s office. But when he came, hard and maybe far too loud, it didn’t matter because Leonard’s arms were around him and they finally had more than just words.

Eventually Leonard laughed, “Hey Spock.”

Spock pressed his face further into Leonard’s neck and smiled. “Hello Leonard.”


End file.
